


The Necessity of Speech

by cadkitten



Series: DCU Bang 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Confessions, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Old Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim and Damian finally talk it out and Jon and Damian take a new step in their budding relationship.





	The Necessity of Speech

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel to Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519133/chapters/38693483)  
> Beta: kate1zena

Damian sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, controller held loosely in his hand as he stared at the images on the screen before him. He'd played through this game probably half a dozen times in the past, but he'd never allowed himself to take certain paths that he knew would yield very specific outcomes. This time, he had. He'd allowed his character to flirt with the clearly gay blacksmith, had sat through their off-screen interlude in the blacksmith's shack with his heart pounding, and now he was watching the most desperate of kisses... and if it happened to be on repeat due to his last save point and him quickly re-answering a few questions each time? Well... he couldn't be held responsible for how damn _hot_ it was, now could he?

He watched his character's tongue delve into the blacksmith's mouth, saw the way their bodies pressed closer to each other, and _definitely_ felt the way his cock was standing at full attention in his sleep shorts. Biting roughly at his lip, he watched the blacksmith's hands come down to grope his character's ass, a pleased little sigh leaving his mouth.

The loud thunk of his door being shoved open jolted him and he realized - in dawning horror - that he couldn't turn off anything remotely fast enough to not give away what he'd been staring at. He hugged his knees closer to his chest to hide his reaction and did his best to shove on a mask of indifference, clinging desperately to his old standby routine. 

Titus loped into the room and crashed down at his feet, promptly rolling over onto his back and Damian stuck out one foot to nudge him, relief sliding through him. Just his dog. Nothing to be concerned about.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he tensed, mentally preparing himself for every denial in the book, pleading in his head for them to believe whatever he had to say. 

"Fuck... that's hot." Tim's voice, slightly surprised but definitely interested.

Damian managed to make some kind of non-committal sound and just shrugged, using his controller to thumb out another response that while he knew continued their foray into an off-screen exchange, was also the path he needed to take with them to get the ending he wanted. 

His bed shifted a little as Tim sat down on it and Damian had to force himself to keep breathing correctly, feeling the slightest tremble start in his hands. He'd see. There was no way he wouldn't see. Damian couldn't sit like this forever and if he stopped playing then he couldn’t stay here. If he kept playing it'd get raunchier... or so he'd been told _empathetically by Jon_ who had accomplished playing through for every possible ending.

His cock throbbed and he shifted his eyes away from the screen, waiting out the cut scene as the words on screen made it clear the two were banging in the blacksmith's hut again.

He heard Tim's little huffed out laugh. "I was wondering if they were going to show anything or just black screen it. Figures." He tutted softly and the bed shifted again. "So what gives? I know you've played through several times but I was under the impression you chose nearly the same path every time because you liked the mechanics of it. Am I wrong or did you just decide to try a new path?"

Damian gave a halfhearted shrug. "Trying to get all the endings."

Tim hummed, more to himself than anything, Damian suspected. The bed creaked again and then the door was shutting with a soft click. The bed dipped again and Tim released a soft sigh. "I'm not blind... I saw how you tensed up when I came in the room and how on edge you've been the whole time." Tim paused and it took everything in Damian to keep his own features passive as Tim spoke again. "You were there when I came out years ago, do you really think I'd judge you if you're into guys?"

Damian swallowed down his immediate reaction, the way he wanted to yell at Tim and tell him he'd kicked him to the curb when he'd needed him most, how badly that had hurt. Instead, he simply put down the controller and closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath and carefully subvocalizing his need for Jon's presence. 

The front bell buzzed a few seconds later and Damian tucked his mouth against his knees, looping one arm around his legs and focusing on breathing for the time being. 

The door clicked open and Damian tipped his head, watching Jon step into the room, assess the situation, and then close the door behind him. He came to plop down on the floor next to Damian and then craned his head back, smiling up at Tim.

"What're you talking about?"

Damian watched Tim in the reflection of the TV screen, saw the way he winced slightly and how his shoulders slumped a little in defeat. He pushed off the bed and headed for the door. "Was just leaving, actually." He hesitated at the door and turned back, Damian watching him quietly. "If you ever change your mind about opening up to me... I'm here, okay?"

The door opened and Tim was most of the way out before Damian finally spoke up, his voice quiet in the otherwise silent room. "I tried once, you know. When I really needed someone, back when I had so much hope that I wasn't just broken. I came to you _because_ you had come out and all you did was turn me away. Forgive me if I cannot justify speaking with you about these things alone after that."

He heard Tim's sucked in breath, saw the way his hand gripped the doorknob tighter, and then the way his shoulders sagged.

"Oh God. Damian, I –"

"Do _not_. I refuse to speak about this any further with the door open. You have one chance here and that is _it_. Understood?"

Tim backtracked into the room and closed the door, turning so his back was against the wall and slowly slid down so he was crouching there, studying Damian, an agonized look on his face. "I didn't know. I thought... _fuck_ ," he made a little strangled sound, "I thought for sure you hated me..."

"I did. That's beside the point."

Tim sighed, reaching up to push his hand through his hair. "I thought you were there to use what I'd said against me. And I'm sorry for that. Like _really_ fucking sorry. I had no idea. No way of knowing. But that's not an excuse, I should have listened. I should have..."

Damian let his head thump back against his bed and released a stream of air before slowly shaking his head. "Whatever. Neither of us can change the past nor how either of us felt about it. I hated you for turning me away. You hated me for what you thought I was going to say. Clearly we've grown up enough to at least hedge around one another now." He lifted his hand in dismissal of the previous conversation, feeling Jon hedge in until he was solidly against Damian's side, a comfort and a solidity in his world that he needed.

"I do not wish to have my sexuality on display to anyone. Not to the rest of this family and not the world. Understood?"

"I wouldn't out you."

"Not what I asked." He let his frustration hedge into his voice.

"Yes, it's understood. I have no intention of telling anyone, alright?"

Damian gave one curt nod, cracked his neck and reached for his controller, saving the game and then shutting off the system, tossing the controller up on his bed before allowing himself to barely lean toward Jon's warmth at his side. "That said, I'm gay. I'm still figuring this shit out for myself and I don't particularly want uninvited help. If I am in need of your assistance, I will ask."

"I'm here for you. I wish I could say I always have been, but we both know that'd be a lie."

"It is not as if I have been here for you either." Damian meant it this time, meant it to the core of his being. Something hot swelled in his chest and he pushed his face back against his knees, murmuring, "You should go now."

Somewhat distantly, he heard Tim get up and leave the room, heard the door click shut, and then he felt Jon's warm arms slide around him, hold him close and he leaned into it, allowed his thoughts to drift off into nothingness for a few minutes. 

It was only Jon's hand on his cheek that brought him back to the world around him and then it was Jon's mouth pressed tentatively over his own that had him opening up, reaching for Jon and parting his legs to let him slip between them. 

His arousal spiked hard and fast and he found himself having to pull away to even breathe, one hand tangled harshly in Jon's shirt, unwilling to let him get too far away while he calmed down. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but it was certainly the best of them so far. 

Biting his lip, he worried it until it felt tender and then released it, gazing up into Jon's caring visage. He took in the gentle smile, the way his eyes gleamed with pleasure, the way he looked at Damian like he was his whole world. 

"Thank you for saving me."

The words were simple, should have created a grin or a chuckle or... anything but what they did, he supposed. Jon's mouth was hard against his this time, pressing, insistent, verging on desperate, and then they were parted again, both of them gasping for breath that should have come far easier. He wet his lips, tasting Jon there, and he felt his arousal spike to something nearly unable to be ignored. His cock throbbed and his balls ached and every muscle in him was taut and waiting to unravel. 

Jon crowded him closer to the bed and he lifted his other hand to rest on Jon's side. The hand that had a death-grip on his shirt shifted to his bicep and squeezed, leaning up toward him in invitation, his eyelids fluttering shut, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He _wanted_ and he was entirely certain Jon did, too. Their lips met with a soft sigh from both of them and while this kiss was gentler, calmer in a lot of ways, it was also more intense, more heated than all the previous ones they'd shared and Damian found himself arching toward Jon, found his hips seeking contact, and when he received the hot press of Jon's body against his own, thick cock very obviously rubbing alongside Damian's own, it was all he could do not to cum immediately.

Clinging to his need, Damian kept himself arched and began to rock his hips. He was instantly met with Jon's hands on his ass, Jon's support, and then Jon's hips jerking against his own frantically, and Damian _didn't_ hold on any longer. With a muffled shout, he began to cum in his pants, frantically pawing at Jon all the way through it, his hips bucking and jerking, Jon's driving back against him just as insistently before he tensed above Damian, a low groan bubbling up from his throat.

Their kiss broke and Damian concentrated on the way he could actually feel Jon's cock twitching against him as he orgasmed. He kept himself pressed there until Jon was done, until they were both melting against the floor, their kisses tender and caring, exploratory rather than desperate, and he found himself smiling into every kiss, sighing in contentment and satisfaction that he had someone like Jon in his life.


End file.
